Lapidot: A Love Story
This is a long fanfic about how Lapidot came to be o3o Warning: People who do not like lesbians, or are under the age of corrupt by cpps 10-year-old, should not read. ONLY UC AND STAR CAN EDIT Chapter 1: Fired? Really? (Peridot's POV) Ugh, the layoffs Yellow Diamond is making! I was just doing my job, and a higher class gem said "You're fired." So I, rather than screaming about it like I would most of the time, just walked home. I played some video games and noscoped a little to take my mind off it. Had a few Doritos. Okay, a lot of Doritos. I thought of something fun to do, and thought about inviting some Gems over for a slumber party. It was late, but I started making invites. After I did that and cleaned my mess of a house, I went to sleep. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! GET THE FUCK UP!" my alarm clock said. I hit snooze. It's not like I have a job anymore. But then I remembered the slumber party. I got up, made some breakfast, put on my clothes, and got the invites out. Xenotime, Lapis, Melanite, and Starignite. Lapis and Xenotime are lucky. Xenotime and I used to be a couple, and Lapis has a super-duper crazy crush on me. Chapter 2: Yay!!! I got invited to a slumber party! Hosted by PERIDOT! (Lapis's POV) I got up kinda late, and in the mail found some coupons and an INVITE TO PERIDOT'S SLUMBER PARTY GERBLEDERSHYAAY! I OF COURSE RSVPed the moment I got back inside! I packed my things for the sleepover. Sleeping bag, PJs, and a bag of Doritos. I went to the big river by my place, and swam for a while. I got home just in time to get my stuff and drive to Peri's place. I pulled up and Peri greeted me. "Hey Lapis! come on in!" she said. I walked in and saw Starignite, Melanite, and Xenotime. "Hey Guyssssss" I said. "Heyy" they said back. Except for Xenotime, she only glared at me. I glared back without anyone else noticing. Chapter 3: Now what? (Peridot's POV) Well, I'm hosting this thing. What's next? I played all the basic ice-breaker games, and Lapis stared at me in a way that said "dorito plz fuck me" the whoole timme. Annoying and horny much, Lapis? Now I know how Tarzanite felt about Xeno for the longest time. I broke out the dank memes. Lapis still stared, horny as ever. I'm regretting ever doing this. I made the hoes some spaghetti. LAPIS. STILL. STARES. Fuck this. "Lapis.... come with me-ee!" I say. Because, it's been 700 years since Tarz and I were together. I'm getting a little horny myself. Lapis's eyes sparkled so kawaii desu-ly as I dragged her to my room. Once we got there, I shut the door. She knew what was happening, and pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Lapis, this is reality." I say. Chapter 69: DA SMEX FINALLYYYYY THE GUD PART (nobody's POV) Peridot almost threw Lapis onto the bed, following her. They laid there in silence, the beauty they saw in each other was more than they could ever describe. Lapis's clothes shapeshifted off without a thought to it. Peridot followed, and they began to kiss. Peridot shapeshifted a dick, and Lapis shapeshifted a u-kno-wat, again, without a thought. As they kissed, Peridot slipped her dick into Lapis's u-kno-wat. They felt a rush of love, and Lapis's wings encircled the two, with faint stripes of green running through them. It was the best feeling they had ever known. "Harder, Peri... harder...." Lapis said. Peri put her dick in deeper. They both moaned softly. "Lapis... let me see your-" and before she could finish, Lapis got it. Peri sucked on Lapis's breast, and Lapis chewed and sucked on Peri's hair. As Peri sucked and nibbled on Lapis' nipple, the moans became more intense. Peridot grabbed a fake u-kno-wat and shoved up Lapis' thang. "Oh Peri... don't stop... ~" Lapis moans. They stayed inside of the blanketlike-dome of Lapis's wing for a long time, just kissing and staring into each other's eyes. When it was over, Lapis hugged Peri very tightly, and Peri hugged back. The others began to wonder what Lapis and Peridot were up to. The two new lovers laughed a little, and shapeshifted their clothes back on. Before they walked back to where the others were, Peridot said "I never realized how much I loved you until now.", and Lapis nodded in agreement. They were too happy to care that Peridot's bed had a huge cum stain, and walked back to the living room. And that, my friend, is how Lapidot came to be. Also, Xenotime noticed that stain and started blackmailing Peri about it. This shall be talked about more in the upcoming noobpasta, "Xenotime and Peridot: Why does my everything hurt?" Category:NSFW OMG SMEX Category:Tanzanite hates this page